The present disclosure relates to toners and processes useful in providing toners suitable for electrophotographic apparatus, including digital, image-on-image and similar devices.
Numerous processes are within the purview of those skilled in the art for preparing toner. Emulsion aggregation (EA) is one such method. Such toners are formed by aggregating a colorant with a latex polymer formed by emulsion polymerization. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,943, the disclosure of which hereby is incorporated by reference in entirety, is directed to a semicontinuous emulsion polymerization process for preparing a latex by first forming a seed polymer. Other examples of emulsion/aggregation/coalescing processes for preparing toners are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,403,693, 5,418,108, 5,364,729, and 5,346,797, the disclosure of each of which hereby is incorporated by reference in entirety. Other processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527,658, 5,585,215, 5,650,255, 5,650,256 and 5,501,935, the disclosure of each of which hereby is incorporated by reference in entirety.
There is a continual need for improving the process for forming toner with improved fusing performance.